Hetalia but two guys soul-swapped
by TONKINduVietnam
Summary: The cause of the Trade War is because of US and PRC personal shit. And shit got worse enough that Rome had to force a meeting for a solution. And the solution was to switch their position entirely. A bunch of headcanons ahead
1. chapter 1

\- DON'T YOU LIE TO ME YOU HYBRID BASTARD CHILD!!!

A dead silence covered all over the room. There were like 10 people there, human and landlords, both shocked before the word of the wisest person. The Italian covered up his mouth with his hand sobbing in fright, his Asian friend next to him looked at the object he referred then attempted to calm him down. The remain left terrified. He insulted the US, not just a layer but six layers deep down, not an individual but the whole history of the nation.

\- What the bloody hell did you just call hi-

Before the English man could complete the sentence, US had made a sign.

\- Fine, ol' ape. We're leaving.

The oldest nation shown fierce in his eyes, just a wrong argument further then China would rush at him and tear his body apart. After America disappeared behind the building, he collapsed onto the chair, buried half of his face into his right hand.

\- ...Chuugoku-san, are you okay?

He took a while to identify who was talking to him. Why hadn't he left?

-... If you are staying here to tell my word is racist then I admit it was.

\- ... I won't say anything.

Japan spoke quietly enough for just him to be heard.

\- You don't have any duty to be here, you shouldn't stay here, I warned you.

Japan remained silence, then followed the landlords outside. Vietnam, who had been a background all the time glanced nervously at him for the last time then ran after the island nation.

The bar became noisy again not for long after.

\- Get me a cognac.

He looked at the bartender until the bottle was handed. The guy walked away quickly not to catch his bullet eyes again.

Months have passed, but thing got even worse. China was absent at meetings and America kept threatening him, and now...

" If he won't apologise to me, then this is over."

Vietnam saw this message on her phone, cried out loud by sharing her post: 'Murica, please wrote the self-critical report and send to China. Now and immediately.'

Things had been settle down recently, but once again being screwed up horribly.

The wisest nation used to say he might not be the one that build his country up but could be the one that break it down, involve the world in. With his official position then this is not to surprising, yet too horrifying.

And now he was doing it slowly.

It was Trump to start the first conflict, but the PRC had stroke back, making it into this serious.

\- For Heaven's sake, Amerique! He is starting a Trade War!

\- Please don't say to me that you aren't stopping it!

\- Three months. For freaking 3 months and he didn't settle down.

\- Hooray We're dead guys

At least Vietnam for the first time had earned more than a hundred comments on the network because of this.

America hadn't response anything, and that worried the others. The kids must have told their parents before. And the whole village would have a chance to be fked up.

Meanwhile...

\- Everyone, we're having a hellish problem guys.

The wavy brown hair landlords spoke up.

Compare to the meeting down here, this meeting is much more organized.

\- Was the Trade war or something-

\- Our comrade are mad at our kids again.

Putting his hands on the long table, he looked down disappointedly. The woman sat next to him were left confused.

\- I don't think that those thing really relate-

\- Our apologies. We're sorry.

He lifted his head up and saw at least ten landlords buried completely their face into their hands.

\- His emotions run wild again.

\- Well America did insult his family then...

\- Yan, don't defend him.

\- Zhou, she's right-

\- Silence, okay? Silence.- One of them stopped the argument and faced the chairman.- Roma, we can't help.

\- We will convince him-

\- Wei, don't you remember how he vomited blood when he met us?

Zhou glanced again. Roma started to get nervous.

\- Uhhh... Ladies, well then. Any suggestions for saving our universe?

The other were tensed. They wouldn't say a thing.

\- Just let them fight.- An European teenager raised his voice.

\- We have died slowly on their way for solutions. Think about it.

\- Should I go see my son myself?- The Indian said.

\- He even don't remember your face.

-... How about some inappropriate switches then?

Voices died down and eyes started concentrating onto the landlord located in such humble position.

\- What do you mean?

When a question was made, he smiled lightly.

\- Magic can bend logic, right?

\- You mean...

Roma looked at him suspiciously. After he looked back with naughtiness, both burst into laughing.

\- OOhhh... Where did you get that from?

\- Internet. Specifically fan-fictions and Chinese love stories.

\- ... O-oh...

Roma remained speechless, some landlords could hear muffled laughs. Him, the South-East Asian grinned mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Uh...

His head hurt a lot. At times it would be like this, but this is even worse. He wouldn't expect to fall asleep after over-working could be this painful.

The next meeting is tomorrow. And he would be there. There's no way that he could stay home. Things got out of hand and he needed to pick it up. Or at least he hated being alone.

\- _Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light..._

Who the fuck turning on the Murica's Anthem in such situations like this.

Quickly as he could, the sloth crawled to the thing that sang and thrown it away.

A sound of breaking ceramics turned him fully awaken.

\- F-fuck!

He spit it out with an American English accent, but he didn't care anyway.

Walked to the direction he threw the thing, he saw the Iphone - which was "the thing" went straight into the picture frame, broke its glass and luckily hadn't broke the phone screen. Usually he didn't throw stuff this hard.

\- What a day...

The first thing that made his eyes widened was those words was in full-English, not Chinese. The second was his voice, where did his high tone go, neither his lower tone wasn't there.

Thirdly, he couldn't open the phone immediately. And it is full of US in the background.

Fourth, he was in America's room, without him.

He quickly ran into the toilet, and stared into the mirror in terror.

The eyes in the mirror stared at him, yet sky blue and belonged to a Westerner. The owner of the face was no one except the one he was putting pressure on.

... The United States of America, alias: Alfred **_Fucking_** Jones.

\- The fuck?!

He slapped himself, and the 'Murica in the mirror was slapped as well, with a red handprint on his white cheek. He gazed at the mirror again, traumatized.

\- THE FUCK?!?

When did he came to this case.

Waking up in a mess that he assumed that he had overworked last night, but then realised his body was aching horribly because of bad pose sleeping or working. Not his body, after a minutes he once again noticed it was a smaller body of a male organism named "China" and his soul weren't fit. After struggling waking up entirely and find the toilet to pee, he looked up at the mirror. He didn't know what was happening but at least let's accept this paradox for some beginning moments.

But he never EVER believed in his eyes that this face was China's.

\- What in the world...

As he quickly changed his view to a razor, he picked it up right away.

However the phone rang.

Back to present, he accepted a call. From his sudden knowledge of Chinese, the caller's name was 【Smol loans of few billion dollars】

He had an instinct knowledge that who was calling him and that made him so irritated. But somehow he still pretends not to be the one that supposed to call.

\- Nihao, you're calling to Wang Y-

\- Shut the fuck up before I used up all of your salary 'Murica.

On the other side was a furious voice of himself, which was identically China's talking style when he was mad.

\- I don't even know what happened, don't blame on me!

The young landlord surprised at his high voice.

\- Then do you have any word for this?

US could not think of anything but a word.

\- Bodyswap?

\- Bodyswap?

The "American" rephrased questionably.

\- Like our souls were switched to each other body.

\- Sounds more like soul-swap to me.

\- It is cool by the way, but no fun when I'm in your rol-

\- Like I admired your body.

\- Well, at least I am stronger than you!

\- Oh? ... Then congratulations, I broke your image frames and almost smashed your phone.

\- W-What the hell did you do?!

\- Alarm clock. I just wanted to turn off but your "heroic" strength is just to villainous.

America heard condensed laughs afterwards. As humiliated as it, once getting soul swap, his "hero" figure had started collapsing. Thus, he was hearing a villain speaking his voice.

\- Don't speak like that before everyone!! It took years to build my figure up!

\- Then don't take my voice and bark like an idiot on the telephone. An idiot.

Did China had to repeat it?

It hit him right in the chest.

\- CHINA, DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO INSULT ME LIKE THAT?!

Came out his mouth was a low, masculine voice, like how he had shouted him in the face that night. Followed by was a bursting feeling inside, the line almost teared his throat off. Well, that was unexpected.

-... _Meiguo_? Still alive there?

\- China... I-I don't feel so good...

\- Never yell like that in my body. I have heart-attack by shouting those out.

The black hair guy raised his eyebrows.

\- Really?

\- Just kidding, but you'll end up strangling yourself. I tripped at shouting often.

On the other side of the wire echoed the voice of another person.

\- Ah, your boss calling.

America looked around by instinct.

\- Nah!

Instantly China sighed.

\- On my side. Remember?

\- Oh. Sorry.

\- I'll hang.

Like a a current ran through his mind, America reacted back.

\- Remember to act heroic for me!

China left speechless for a second then responded.

\- ... Okay then, you shouldn't express yourself in my skin. We'll met at the meeting, tomorrow.

He hanged up emotionlessly. The physically Asian stared at the blank screen for a moment then sighed in frustration. After a night, two of them had been cruelly putted in such a situation.

In the wisest perspective, it would be karma, but he would never think of his disrespect towards China was that awful.

He facepalmed, then slowly slid down to his chin.

Harshly swallowed, America remembered Vietnam once told him that China would abandon his picture when getting isolated, by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

England yawned exhaustedly, his flight got delayed until midnight. Unfortunately, he arrived the same time as the French. But what can they do when the stress is on point? Having a good row then walked together to the bar to get some alcohol didn't appear to be a good idea but they did it anyway.

\- Angleterre... Can I lean on you for a moment-

\- Stay away, frog.

France's conditions was bad. He came to his room and talked nonsense for the rest of the night in his sleep. While England remained awake by the time his companion was there.

\- You guys okay?

Before England could recognise that voice, he bumped into somebody. His face went straight into their palm.

\- America?

France was astonished.

\- I don't remember that you can wake up this early.

\- Well, I'm being a host after all.

Standing in front of them wasn't just a common America, but a very serious official as known as the United States of America. Except his internal laughing behind that expression.

\- You're always the host. - England corrected.

\- Sometimes I have to. To set an example for somebody get drunk last night.

A naughty beam appeared on his face, seemingly mocking the two adults.

\- H-How did y-

\- Go take a rest. We'll make a real meeting this time.

Two of them did not get him very well. How could a hyperactive boy could be that calm and sensible like that?

\- Frog.

\- Quoi?

\- How did he know I was drunk last night?

France's face was as wrinkled as a squeezed towel.

\- I remember that you had used the telephone...

\- I don't remember...

\- Of course.

\- What do you mean "of course"?

\- I was awake the whole time.

Vietnam breathed out the smoke as she watched the two ex-empires argument. A world meeting, wouldn't count if one of these landlords are missing.

\- We don't allow smoking in the room.

A soft voice was raised. She thought of China when she looked back.

No. It was US. Cheerfully.

\- Did you hit yourself in the wall?

\- No of course not.

Her face twisted hard.

\- Normally you don't mind.

\- But now I mind.

\- Why?

She take another breath.

\- What if those youngsters imitate you?

An inner force pushed the throat up brutally. She heavily coughed.

\- You are a youngster! Are you lagged?

\- The hero don't smoke, then you shouldn't smoke.

She wouldn't believe her ears.

\- Does living with China make you infected!? You are freaking me out!

From smiling, the boy changed his expression to blank.

After a while gave America some loans, China stopped reminding him because he would ignore it. Instead, he moved to his debtor's for half a month to collect the money. He did that at least 3 or 4 times and forced America to clean the whole mess he made. The mess... Well, he's a Chinese after all.

\- I'll stop. But seriously, go back to your place!

\- Vietnam...?

\- Do you want me to beat you up with this smoking water pipe?

North pointed her pipe at his face. Feel the danger, America stepped back 6 steps then returned to his seat. He raised his voice after being informed that all of the nations had come.

\- Guys! It's time!!

Vietnam gazed at the young nation. Maybe he had just tried to act old, that's all. Look at him, just as energetic as he was every day.

... But those concerns towards her, were those that only that Chink would make.

Tilted her head to the left, China's seat was empty.

After a while, the noise had died down.

\- Alright, everyone! Let's start the meeting! ...Uh...

China (In America's corpse) stared at the paperwork, although he had exchanged information about the tasks before, but all of what America had guided him was too useless.

" You don't have to do anything. Just say my heroic solutions then everything will process like every meeting ever! And DON'T ever try to stop the fight, that's Germany's role!"

China realised: all of those conflicts around the globe were USA's productions and all of the rows every time he arrived at the conference room were by this motherf* to not put it down. What could be more disaster if his rights were ignored?

And also, to be a leader like this was exciting enough for him.

He stood up and shrugged his shoulders, smiling as bright as he could.

\- I run out of topic today, can someone think of one?

The whole conference was quiet as hell.

\- Why don't you set the target for the world to make one?

The English man asked.

\- ... You want the climate change topic or what...? That topic is too broad. And the nations that are affected are struggling to reach the solutions already. Especially those are developing...

This was not heroic at all, but China wanted to control the world by his way for a little bit. "America" then glanced at the South East-Asian. They looked quite unexpected, and Vietnam was making her face.

\- What about the Trade Wa-

\- SHHH!!

Before France could finished his lin-

\- If you don't shut up the whole EU would doom after h-

\- We have to talk about it seriously before he went too fa-

\- Frog, could you stop jumping in my mouth-

\- Then stop caring about us when you have already divorced!

[He meant to say that UK has left the EU]

Wow, that escalated quickly.

\- There goes the common play...

Russia sighed tiredly, then putted his head down to the table.

\- Russia, please stop.

The whole room started to gain its original crowdedness. Nearly ten landlords fell asleep right away, Vietnam took out her video recorder, some other played cards maybe with gambling as well. The noise of chatting had made the atmosphere much more unprofessional. And did China smelled some food?

Was this a freaking market?!

He looked down, unfortunately there's nothing hard enough for him to hit.

\- America, you're okay?

An acquaintance got in.

\- Yeah?

\- Having difficulties to put down the fire eh?

He took a glare at Hungary. A thick book, she was reading.

\- Can, can you ask her for that?

He looked at China with much surprise, then nodded.

America hadn't arrive. Where was he?

Things was getting out of hand, he had underestimated the awareness of Vietnam, though he wanted to mock her more but little he slipped the words out. He did forget just something before he swapped to this position, but he could hardly remember.

\- What have I planned to do?

He questioned himself.

\- Here.

\- Hah!!

China freaked out. His heartbeat immediately raised.

\- The book.

\- O-okay...! Thank you, Canada.

He hated this body. It couldn't feel any presence of anything and that's made him always felt so insecure.

\- She won't give you that book, likely she thought that you would hit someone.

He asked for a book, but she gave him a dictionary. But at least she didn't prevent him from doing noise pollution.

\- Something like that.

He lifted the book up a bit, and wait.

This would made a noise just enough to calm those people down.

Used it as a ruler.

 _\- Sit down!_

 _He slammed the ruler against the wooden surface, making a loud noise._

 _The runaway student stopped and talked back._

 _\- What's the point? I have already learnt those letters!_

 _\- Have you learn how to read those? And look at your manners! What kind of student is that?_

 _\- I'm not your student, nor your sister!_

 _He looked at the younger one, he was just a hundred years or two and seemed confused._

 _\- Sister?_

 _\- ..._ _He had enough._

 _\- Be what you want to be. Do anything you want. I won't stop you._

 _Having heard those words from a conservative landlord like that made her sceptical._

 _\- I don't trust you._

 _\- I don't care about your opinion, just sit down and learn my language._ _\- ..._ _He had never met a landlord who was this rebellious before. And this made him really upset._ _\- If you considered leaving me then at least take my language and words with you as well._ _..._

 _She turned back._

 _\- Can I make my own letters out of it or do something with those?_

 _\- If you are free and independent, then yes._

 _\- If I am free and independent, I will swear at you in your language._

 _\- That's right. But you're occupied at present so get here and learn, now. Future belongs to you but the present is mine._

 _She smiled mischievously._

 _\- I will do something with the letters._

 _\- Huh?_

 _\- Return your letters back to you gotta go bye!!!_

 _Quickly, she provoked him and ran away, leaving him behind raging._

 _\- YOU FREAKIN' URCHIN STOP RIGHT THERE BEFORE I SPANK YOUR ARSE UP!!!_

 _He chased her, but cannot catch her like before._

 _After gaining her independence, she had gradshplly become illiterate then borrowed Western letters instead._

 _The one that stayed back, used his letters much common than himself._ _Yet betrayed him._

BAAAMMM!!!!

An deafening noise came from the collision. The table surface was shaking intensely. Even China himself was shocked.

-...F-FOCUS!!! EVERYONE!!!

Although he doesn't have the speed of China, America was born with an enormous strength. Equals god.

Shit. I over-described him.

\- Japan, i-it's not an earthquake. Get back, man!

China covered his mouth, at the same time tried acting like an American by adding the "man" at the end. Japan got up from the table right away, his cheeks were slightly red.

\- Don't mind me...

He was sleeping at the table when China slammed the dictionary. No wonder he didn't notice.

He glanced at dictionary, which cover was now destroyed completely.

\- I'M SORRY HUNGARY!

\- IT'S OK!

No wonder she gave him a dictionary.

There were some landlords that were still not concentrating. China glared to the left. He found Greece, leaning against the chair, peacefully sleeping with cats.

\- Hey, Turkey!

\- What? - The nation asked back, seemingly knew what to do.

\- Pour the water into his nose for me.

Not waiting for an answer, "America" then looked on his right side. Still, these two empires.

\- Guys, calm down!

He heard someone was choking in the background.

\- GUYS!!

But they didn't stop arguing.

He had enough. If he had to crush two people on the Tiananmen Square with the tank, they would be this circumstanced couple.

\- KIDS!!!

He shouted, as powerful as Germany, but not as loud as the previous noise. However, they stopped.

\- Guys.

"America" gave them a welcoming smile, silently meaning they were the only two that hadn't shut their mouth up and focus on the conference. Realising the situation, the two sat down quietly and shamefully. The final flame of revolution had been put off. Now he could get to his main work, hosting the meeting.

\- Okay, we w-

\- I'm late, sorry!

He grunted angrily then gazed at the opened door.

to return his letters means she forget all of what China had taught her


	4. Chapter 4

-...Have I missed something?

\- China...

At the door wasn't the usual China, instead was a China that stayed at home for too long. His face was not fully cleaned and there's a bandage on the corner of his mouth. He had shaved, but it appeared to be interrupted when he was half finished his work. His face now looked the same as his age.

\- He've grown a beard!?

\- China what had happened to you?!?

America (In China's corpse) glared at the crowd nervously while China buried his entire face into his hands. He realised that he forgot to shave his face. Good thing that America had automatically done it but he should have told him sooner. His precious face was a mess.

America stared at him, making a sign to help him from a billions of questions about his face. Suddenly, Vietnam moved near and pulled his shirt, furiously.

\- What have got into you?!

\- W-What?

\- What my arse. Why is this face?!

Do America have to tell her?

\- I've just half way on cleaning my face. That's all...?

He swallowed and spoke nervously. He overslept and only when he go shaved the face that he realised he was late.

\- A row with 'murica and this is how you turned up?!

He couldn't explain the thing that he didn't know.

\- Vietnam, let him in. Don't scare him with that attitude.

China had finally run in to interrupt. Stared at the 'host' for one second or two, she left America be, but still with doubt.

It took like 5 minutes to start the meeting, without violence.

Pushed America to a private room, China started criticising him.

\- The first thing you gotta know is that it's ok to be late.

\- I don't know, okay? But why did she act so odd?

America shrugged his shoulders, added a question. Hearing that, China slightly looked down, then sighed in a very un-American way.

\- Whenever I grow beard, she thinks that I abandoned my figure.

Yeah he remembered.

\- Is there a reason for that?

He face-palmed unusually. There's nothing wrong with that question.

\- I don't have the tendency of keeping the face of France.

America glanced at him with consideration. His face with facial hair... Yeah, if he won't cut his hair then his face is an abstract picture, if it's not appropriate to say an middle-age or something like that. He shaved China's face hours ago, but the lingering sense of facial hair was still there and it was quite unbearable.

\- States, move closer.

\- What? Is something behind me?

America didn't quite know his purpose, but he did it anyway. His face (which China was using) shown such expressions. Suddenly he felt a piece of his face was being ripped out.

\- Ow! China what the hell are you doing?!

\- America.

His brows crashed, with his eyes displayed a cringy expression. His right hand was holding a band-aid - it was at that time that America realised he had been frightened out for nothing.

\- If you get injured, just wait for it to heal. That's one of my superiors.

America curiously touched the injured area, and did not regret. Never China had seen his face to be pure astonished.

\- Whhhaatt?!

Apparently China saw any cut at all. But he saw a childish version of himself.

\- China??? Is this REAL?!

His eyes glowed like a child in front of the Christmas tree, eagerly waiting for a 'yes'.

\- See it for yourself. Do you want me to test it?

China gave him a sadistic grin.

\- I'll cut your wrist.

Also giving goosebumps with that sentence.

\- Nope, no thank you! - Said the Western.

He left the room, back into the meeting.

\- Okay everybody, I don't care if you have your own business or not but break time over! Get back to your seat!

He yelled at the unorganised crowd. And surely he was doing it wrong. America ran to him before he could say anything else.

\- The hero would never say like that!

\- Every antagonist would think the same.

Although the "Chinese" used force, the dominant still continued acting that way, dragging him into his seat and threatened.

\- Please, shut your mouth as long as you're me.

He went back to his seat, noticing everyone was leaving theirs, staring at him unusually.

\- Any problem?

He asked the crowd, as the landlord of Germans stepped in front of him and leaned against the table with a serious face. China slightly widened his eyes in surprise. He recognised France and England went behind him.

\- Do those of your personal affairs related to the current crisis?

China glanced at the angry nation, then answered like nothing related to him.

\- I don't believe so. It's just a trend when Mr. President came...

He slipped his word, as he had never heard America to say "Mr President" before.

\- But you might have something to do with the Trade War, right? Although China is a part but why don't you settle Trump down?

\- Like I know how to calm him down.

As he looked around, he saw England crashed his eyebrows together.

\- You're even more thoughtless than before... I didn't know you are this rough.

Japan peered at him unusually.

\- You might have some responsibilities for this.

\- I'll make it cool, okay? My row with China should have ended by now, but he just have lost his temper then Bam! Things got worse. I have no idea why did he do that then.

China have no idea of what he had done that night. He remembered went to the bar and at least got one or two bottles of 45 degrees alcohol. He typed a text that night and in the morning, without reading the mail, he sent right to the Boss like every time when he chase the deadline. And after he read again that horrible mail... He got over-worried. The invisible emotional snake squeezed the sanity out of him. The news, oh yes the news. When China fed up, he would drink and later threw all of that wrath onto his Boss and then the World. After that he got more confused, then he drink, more furious...

There's work, oh, WORK with DEADLINE.

He would have woken up the day after and witnessed all of his mess.

\- America!

The Chinese shook him rapidly until China finally woke up from his daily flashback.

\- Everybody focus on the meeting, States and I will talk.

America appeared to be very serious at that moment.

\- Haven't you talked enough? You guys will not going anywhere.

The Chinese face frowned in front of Germany. The blond soldier hesitated.

\- You think it's just a few conversations then we are done? If that then why are we having a meeting here?

\- Wh-what...

Before he could say anything further, America dragged him out of the room. China widened his eyes a bit. He didn't expect the solution was that quick.

\- You'll be safe here.

-... You saved me there.

He claimed, then sighed in relief. It was quite weird when he would spit all of his heavy thoughts into such confused talk. Maybe the responsibility was US' body, but maybe he felt much more free and spacious in it. No aching joints, no headaches and tiring deadlines. He was almost set free from everything he despised. Except the exaggerated sensitivity whenever somebody touched him.

\- Your explanation sounds just like me if I were in that situation! Is that how you act?

\- No, that was new...

\- Oooh...-America spoke in satisfaction.- My heroic personality still remains!

\- No you don't have any-

China suddenly stopped talking, his eyes opened wide. In a second before US could ask something, he continued.

\- Any suspicions for who causing us to end up like this?

Respond to China's words, the youngster froze in a moment. After a while searching for something similar, he raised up his head, uttered an answer.

\- England!

He them immediately ran back into the conference room.

\- America, wait!

 *** ***

 *****

\- I'm glad that you guys actually sorted things out... But what do you want from me?

England was quite frustrated when they called him after the meeting. Especially when America nonsense attitudes towards him during the time there. He was waiting for an apology, but he guessed they aren't here for such behaviours like that.

\- Hey England, did you do anything-

Suddenly China stood up and yelled at him in the most unpleasant way, then got hitted by America brutally to stop his talk. The Asian fell down to his sit with his mouth spilling blood.

\- America! Why did you do that?!

Even for the gentleman, that was cruel.

\- I did what?

The answer shown that something was truly wrong about his "brother" today. His face shown out like injuring a person was no guilt.

\- I'm bleeding!

China groaned painfully, yet the reaction of the States was surprising.

\- Shit, you bleed?!

"Of course he would bleed after that powerful knockout!"-England was now extremely confused.

\- So what do you want to tell me about?!

He interrupted the row, drove them into the main topic.

\- He is your son and I am China, have any idea why did this happen?

America suddenly spoke, too quick that it was nearly incomprehensible.

\- W-What?!

China is his "son" and the American in front of him is China... His eyebrows widened in surprise.

\- Something made us switch souls, I wonder if it was you.

"America" slowed down, his voice dropped to a lower level. With his hands knitted and his head didn't lower down like usual, England concluded America wasn't this person.

\- ... Switching souls... So you really are China?

\- Of course.

\- That's explains a lot...

England thought of some kind of spells he had done before, and the act do include the magic that can switch their minds. He actually did that once.

\- ...No, I didn't do any spell like that recently.

His answer stroke right into China's chest. He immediately displayed disappointment.

\- Is that so...

\- When we do Soul-Switch spells, we have to determine the exact people we want to apply on. One does not simply do soul-switch randomly.

\- Aw man! Then what could have happen?

\- WATCH your manners...

China grunted furiously, with his naive face buried in States' palms. England, he felt sympathy for this landlord. China seemed not too tired as compare to his former body, but he was irritated.


End file.
